Touken Strays
by SemimaruNoSeki
Summary: What if Kasane became a Saniwa? Sengoku Strays x Touken Ranbu crossover
1. Struggles of Saniwa Kasane-chan Part 1

Disclaimer: Surprise! I bet a number of you guys might be thinking 'What's this? Another story?' Yes, yes indeed! I have gained permission of another splendid author to translate her stories. Let's all give a round of applause to 紅音 (Akane)! Yay~. I've been waiting for a long time to translate her work, so I'm happy that I finally got permission from her yesterday. For those who don't know me, I am basically a translator who tries to bring stories from Japanese sites to here in the Sengoku Strays community here in fanfiction (with the author's consent of course!) ...Just a warning I will be translating everything, including the author's notes. If I include my notes into it at the end, it will be **bolded**. Like that. Ahem, now that we got all of that out of the way, let's begin. There will be spoilers in this story, so please proceed with caution. All credit goes to Shingo Nanami and 紅音 and whoever created or participated in the creation of Touken Ranbu. Enjoy!

* * *

Touken Strays

審神者になったかさねちゃん奮闘記01

The Struggles of Saniwa Kasane-chan Part One

* * *

A considerable number of months had long passed since she returned from her lord and battlefield of the Warring Period. Out of the blue, black robed people came to her doorstep, telling her to become a Saniwa.

Of course as a person who had no idea what a saniwa was. she could only fearfully turn down the sudden visitors away. However the black-robed people reasoned with her, telling her that they were from a government in the far future and that if she were to refuse they will expose her brothers to danger. Saniwas were sages who had the power to call out the spirit that dwells in the swords and fight against historical revolutionists who sought to forcibly change history. Even though they were from the future, because this was the request from the government they provided a heavy sum for her services.

With her brothers' safety on the line, she had no choice. Kotetsu and Masamune were her most important family. She couldn't dare to put them in danger. Besides, if they were to get hold of the money, there's no need for her to work part time anymore.

Also, this thought came to mind. If it's possible if she could finally meet her second "family" once more. With those light expectations, she became a saniwa.

* * *

"Nice to meet you, Saniwa-sama! I will be your humble supporter to your citadel, Konnosuke!"

"Eh, the fox spoke?"

"Unlike any normal fox, I am a shiki, therefore I have the ability to talk."

After receiving some training from the government, she came to her citadel with a fox waiting for her. It seems that this fox who calls himself Konnosuke was supposed to be her support.

If you think of this as a game, it would be like going through tutorials and stuff.

"Well then, let us call upon a swordsman at once. Come, come step into the citadel."

Urged by Konnosuke, Kasane stepped inside to be greeted by a marvelous Japanese style mansion. It somehow reminded of the place she stayed with her lord and the others. However, as she and Konnosuke were the only ones inside, it had a very lonely atmosphere.

"Here is the smithery. This is where you create swords and manifest them into swordsmen."

As Konnosuke guided her inside, he introduced her to the kitchen, her rooms, and repair area. And finally he lead her to the smithing room. So this is where she will incarnate the swords.

She took a step inside and found cute little doll-like people quietly waiting there.

"Eh, are they faries?"

"Indeed, these are fairies who help create the sword itself to help you manifest them into swordsmen. Again, as I've shown you, the repair area also have the same kind of fairies."

Talking foxes is one thing, but fairies were also a new sight to see. This citadel was filled with continuous surprises. She still found the job of the saniwa to be a mysterious thing; however it was something she couldn't help herself with.

"Then, may I begin smithing?"

As she asked the fairy, it made a _GATEN!_ sound _,_ a sound of agreement, and pointed to the raw materials. So she'll need to use those in order to make a sword; Kasane produced a suitable number of charcoal, steel, coolant, and whetstone to the fairy. When she did, it began to busily do its work. Seeing it restlessly move around made them look so adorable. The fox suddenly remained speechless at her side processed the situation and turned at her in anger.

"W-what on earth are you doing Saniwa-sama!? Surely you were trained by the government, so you must have known that they will be giving you the choice to call one of five starting swords they had arranged beforehand!?"

"Huh, is that so? I'm sorry, I'm not good at studying, so I don't remember all the contents from the training very well…"

Kasane said while scratching the back of her head. Konnosuke heaved a sigh and replied in an astound tone.

"Those kinds of details… Well, I am the one who introduced you around the citadel beforehand after all, we can't help it if you've already started smithing. Saniwa-sama, I implore you to not take any more actions such as these on a later note. Putting that aside, two and a half hours huh? ...My, this is rare. Saniwa-sama, let us use the help token."

Konnosuke produced a wooden token with the words 'help token' printed on it; he had earlier explained that this token gives the fairies an extra boost of power to finish smithing or repairs in an instant. This was quite a convenient tool to have.

Receiving the token from Konnosuke, the fairies began shining and began to move faster than before. It was as if she was watching a movie played in fast forward. And so, the fairies carried out a sword out just seconds later. The length was the size of an uchigatana ***** , Konnosuke explained. Once she glanced into the unclouded blade, a certain lord came into her mind. Her lord must have also used such a sharp, clean sword such as this. What is everyone doing now?

Perhaps Konnosuke became impatient with her admiring the blade. He began to rush her through the process. Kasane hurriedly placed her power into the sword and manifested a swordsman.

She was showered by sakura, overflowed by a bright light.

The swordsman who appeared before her was a person with sooty-colored hair and violet eyes.

"My name is Heshikiri Hasebe. If…"

The man named Heshikiri Hasebe took one glance at her before freezing. Wondering what was going on, she tilted her head. Shaking, the man stuttered out one word.

"Kasane….sama…"

Even though he wasn't supposed to know her name. Konnosuke glanced at her with a shocked expression on his face. She couldn't comprehend this. Unable to utter a single word, she could only stare at the man before her.

* * *

 _Simple Sengoku Strays Explanation_

An ordinary girl named Kusanagi Kasane was just walking back home from a kendo competition before her brother picked up a mysterious sword and got swept up into an car accident. Before the truck could run over them, the sword began to shine and the girl disappeared from the present era. Once she opened her eyes, she is greeted before a grassy plain...

 _A Rough Character Explanation_

 _Kusanagi Kasane_

The main character. JK (high school girl). Is part of the kendo club and has guaranteed swordsmanship abilities. Using the art of the Kusanagi-style, she defeats enemies. A fighting high school girl. Living with Oda Nobunaga and his retainers, she grew up in the battlefields, finding a way to go back home to the present day. She absolutely loves her two younger twin brothers: has a brother's complex. Because of her modernist viewpoint, bonds and family ties are very important to her. After the middle stage, probably because she and Nobunaga have similar view, she was treated as 'another' Nobunaga.

 _Oda Nobunaga_

The person known as the demon king of the sixth sky. However, right now he is only a youngster who has recently inherited the clan and had yet to gather allies. He has charisma and always has his eyes fixed straight to the future. There are only a few people who can understand his viewpoint. Because of that, he is slightly isolated, even from his own army. Although he treats his allies as his important family, those who cannot keep up with him will be left behind. Ikemen. Has a horrible naming sense. In the drama cd he's voiced by Toriumi. Same as the grandpa. ******

 _Three Idiots_

Niwa Gorouza (Narimasa), Sassa Kuranosuke (Nagahide), Maeda Inuchiyo (Toshiie) are the group of three that Kasane spend time with. They are the trusted vassals of Nobunaga. Gorouza is calculating. Kuranosuke is a tsundere. Inuchiyo is a dog (my personal opinion).

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

The idea of Kasane-chan becoming a saniwa just popped into my imagination one day. By the way, Hasebe-san (whom everyone loves) remembers Kasane-chan. Of course since the lord (Oda Nobunaga) has authorized Kasane-chan to be the 'other him'. The lord was really cool in the last manga book. I can still feel the numbness from that scene.

By the way, other swords other than Hasebe such as Souza Samonji, Tonbokiri, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, Ukka…. Nikkari Aoe all know Kasane-chan's name. Yagen was a present from Matsunaga, so he has yet to meet Kasane-chan. However, it seems that he has heard her name. The reason why Nikkari knows her name is because though he is Shibata Katsuie's sword, he was also Niwa Nagahide's (Gorouza) sword. Both of them are interested in Kasane-chan. Good for you, Kasane-chan!

Probably after the incident with Hasebe, I would find it interesting if Kasane-chan had to complete the collection of Sengoku Era swords either by having them drop by or smithing. She also might have a clash with Souza-san. After all, for Kasane-chan, the battle of Okehazama was her last war while for Souza-san it was the battle that sealed his fate to becoming a possession of those who ruled all under the heavens. As long as he has these feelings against her, Kasane-chan must correspond to him. This would definitely cause some tension.

Also, if you think of Nobunaga you would think of the famous Honnouji Temple incident. The fact that she must abide and protect history, yet she still would want to save her precious family; I would love to see Kasane-chan conflicted by this dilemma. Not only that, for the saniwa Kasane-chan, I had the premise start off with Nobu ← Kasa. So this will cause even more pain. However, in the end this would probably turn into Hasebe x Kasane. This is only my personal hobby though. Young men x high school girls pairings are delicious in my eyes.

Well then, thank you very much for reading for accompanying me until the end.

* * *

 ***For those who don't know anything about swords, the uchigatana is a type of sword that usually has length of 60 cm. (~23 inches). It became the ideal blade to use on horseback so during the 15th century, so this type of sword became widespread.**

 ****Mikazuki Munechika**

 **Whew, hopefully everyone made it to the end! Anyway, for those coming from the Sengoku Strays fandom, have you heard of this game? Do you play it? It's become quite popular nowadays... Well I'm one of those people who play it now. (lol). To those who also play Touken Ranbu, who did you pick as your first sword? Mine was Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki. I'm a huge fan of Sakamoto Ryouma after all.**

 **Well... I was so surprised to see this crossover when I first encountered it in Pixiv. It was so interesting and fun to read that I couldn't help but want to share this with everyone. It's such a simple concept, but it works so well. So how was it? Did it spark your interest?**

 **As usual, I will provide the direct link to the author's webpage so for those who wish to thank the author... (or read the original contents as my translations aren't the greatest) may do so. Thank you very much for sticking out till the end! See you all next time!**


	2. Memories of a Certain Girl

Disclaimer: All credit goes to Shingo Nanami, 紅音, and whoever worked on Touken Ranbu. Warning: there are several spoilers. I mean kinda big ones...? Maybe I should be more specific. For those who haven't read volumes 13-15, if you don't want to get spoiled, you may want to skip this part. If you're all ok with that and would like to read on, then please enjoy!

* * *

Touken Strays

ある少女についての回想

Memories of a Certain Girl

* * *

There were a pair of eyes that I would never be able to forget in my entire life. Ever so bright even in the depths of hopelessness, the flame in those eyes would never be extinguished.

The possessor of those eyes came from a girl who claimed to have come from a different era.

At first he thought, 'What sort of nonsense was this little girl spouting out?' At the time I was merely a sword, therefore I had no knowledge in that area. That's why, without holding feelings of distrust towards the girl, my master at the time; that's right, a certain Oda Nobunaga whom I had frantically begged to use me even though I knew my pleas will never be heard. However that master believed the girl's story. Who was the one who claimed that this was impossible? With his master's credence on the girl's tale, she officially joined him by his side.

The girl introduced herself as Kusanagi Kasane. Wearing a foreign attire, she joined his master to the battlefield. No one could ever refute her from stepping into battle. The girl was that strong.

She was always optimistic and strong; no matter what kinds of adversities she was in, she never once lost hope. Surely she must have come from a peaceful land for she treasured the bonds of friendship and family above all else. Even when thrown into this warring world, she never changed. The girl loved regarding the Oda Clan as her family and even if she was betrayed, she would think of their intentions before recklessly go out to fight.

This girl was strong. However, before all that she was only one person, one little girl. I have seen this girl falter once before. It was when a mysterious stone attached to a sword, brought back by a man whom his master called 'Monkey', began to shine and project the figures of her siblings. It was a scenery so different than the warring period, as it was filled with things I have never seen before. The girl called out the names of her younger siblings. However, her voice couldn't reach them. She was blocked off by an invisible wall, preventing her to even return. She looked so feeble, so small to me.

And the girl began to mope as if depressed. She never showed her smile. Her cheerful voice disappeared. Even though she was there, the 'Kusanagi Kasane' I had seen seemed to have vanished. So my master have her a lesson. Using me, he used attacks strong enough to kill, and gave her a scolding before giving her a reward. It was a rather dramatic treatment, but it worked.

From then on, the girl grew as if she forgotten the whole incident. Of course, due to her different sense of values, she still did go through hardships and pain, but she overcame them and grew up to be called "the other Oda Nobunaga" by those around her.

And then, a certain incident occurred when she was fighting beside his lord. She was kidnapped by the enemy. Gone without a trace, and not knowing whether she was alive or dead, the others all came to the conclusion that she must have been killed. An immediate search party began at once. However, just as if their fears were just needless imaginations, she safely returned home. And with her, she brought back a single report. The enemy of the Oda family, the Imagawa's leader, Imagawa Yoshimoto was also a human that came from future. The man's real name was Agatsuma Mitsuru.

Agatsuma Mitsuru was a fellow human from the future. And unlike the girl, he was a man who simply sought out 'power'. Even though they both came from the same place, their sense of values clashed. So it arrived, the battle of Okehazama. It truly fit the nickname as the battle of convictions. The Oda family, who valued the bonds between family and comrades, vs the Imagawa family who commanded people with an iron fist. Both sides had military power and manpower. However, from these strong 'bonds', his master and his men managed to surpass their opponent. That's right, that day the Oda army won the battle of Okehazama.

Afterward, they had an incident where Agazuma Mitsuru escaped, but it was no longer an important incident regarding the disappearance of an Imagawa leader, but only a disappearance of a single man. There were no problems. However, soon the time to part came close. It seems that Agazuma has told the girl a way to go back home. The girl became conflicted between choosing her real family in her time and the 'family' she has made in this era. To that his master inquired, "For what reason do you live, and for what reason will you use to live from now on?" And so, after making her decision, the girl chose to return to the future.

And she left.

It was an unforgettable spectacle. His lord's vassals all made sure not to waver her from her decision and smiled as tears trailed down their faces. The girl also smiled and tried to pull out the sword from the sheath. However, she couldn't do it. "I'm scared", the girl said. "I still want to stay with you." However his master wouldn't permit it. As long as she was "the other Oda Nobunaga", he couldn't permit her give up or wander endlessly in circles or forget her time here. For this parting was for him to progress into the future. Perhaps Kasane-sama became encouraged by these words, as she took up the blade once more and with a smile, returned back to the future.

Even though he was the one who drove her out, Nobunaga also found the parting of this 'family' to be painful. When Kasane-sama returned back to the future, that person had such lonely eyes.

All of his emotions were expressed in those eyes.

Soon after, I was presented to a humble middle palace guard of the Kuroda family. To be frank, I was dissatisfied. I wondered why I wasn't sent to any of his direct vassals. To tell the truth, I feared that his master was going to throw me away. However, for a second I saw the same look on his eyes, the same expression when Kasane parted him. I threw away that fear. I might have been conceited. Perhaps that person didn't even make those eyes in the first place. Even so, I was happy.

And so time passed by; Nobunaga-sama had passed away and the turbulent warring period came to an end and the world drifted to an era where swords were no longer necessary. Perhaps this was the era where Kasane-sama originally came from.

During the time I spent as a spirit relic, the government at the time requested me to protect history from the historical revolutionists alongside with the saniwa. From the start I was just a sword, a tool to be used by humans. Even as a spirit relic, that essence of who truly I am cannot change. And so my days of fighting as a swordman began.

Numerous numbers of 'me' were sent to battle and later I was newly manifested again. Overflowing with conviction; there stood a human with clean spiritual power before me. I open my eyes and raised my face. At the same time, I was greeted by a certain pair of eyes, ones that I once believed I would never see ever again. Those eyes that never gave up hope in any given situation.

My voice trembled and my body shook. And the words that finally formed in my mouth was the name of that girl.

* * *

 _Afterward_

This chapter takes place with Hasebe's observation of the girl named Kusanagi Kasane. In other words, it's a very crude outline of Sengoku Strays.

By the way, Hasebe as a sword has received a bit of influence from Kasane-chan. Since he was able to overcome his partings with Kasane-chan and the lord, he wouldn't be as twisted as the game Hasebe. After observing that honest child up close and after seeing that lonely parting to the future, I wouldn't think that Hasebe would have seen himself as thrown away. That must be right… Is the conclusion I came up with from my imagination.

In addition, at this point in the story, Hasebe's relationship with Kasane is the 'like' kind of love. I believe it take some time for that relationship to develop into 'love'. Well then, thank you all for reading up to here! Thank you very much!

* * *

 **Whew, another chapter finished! This time we have a small flashback with Hasebe. So how was it? Interesting? Fun? This is just a short, I like these kinds of buildup. It makes me eagerly anticipate for more.**

 **I found the author's point to be very interesting. If Hasebe met Kasane, would his character be different than from the game? Of course he still might be completely devoted to his master, but his attitude towards Nobunaga and the Kuroda family might have been different. But... well that's just my opinion. You can never tell how history can unfold after all.**

 **Remember, the link to the author, is in my profile page... You might want to make a pixiv account, if you don't have one, if you want to personally thank the author/ read the original story. She only wrote four stories for this series in total. So this series is going to be quite short. Maybe she might write more if we're lucky!**

 **For those who read until the end, thank you very much, and I hope you all have a safe and enjoyable day ahead of you.**


	3. Struggles of Saniwa Kasane-chan 2 Part 1

Disclaimer: It's feel a while since I updated this story, sorry to keep you all waiting. As always all credit goes to Shingo Nanami and 紅音 and all the people behind Touken Ranbu. Without any further ado, let's begin! Enjoy.

* * *

Touken Strays

審神者になったかさねちゃん奮闘記 02

The Struggles of Saniwa Kasane-chan 02 Part One

* * *

"Kasane-sama."

The man standing in front of her uttered her name. She couldn't comprehend this. Why did the swordsman whom she has met for the first time know her name? She hadn't have the slightest idea who he was.

Konnosuke who recovered from his daze, bristled himself towards the swordsman named 'Heshikiri Hasebe' in a threatening manner and inquired.

"If I may confirm one more time, you must be Heshikiri Hasebe. Why are you aware of the Saniwa's name?"

As if troubled by Konnosuke's question, Heshikiri Hasebe frowned, but soon formed a smile.

"We happened to be close acquaintances… It's nothing that a shikigami need to fret over."

While Heshikiri Hasebe brushed it off as unimportant, Konnosuke still lashed out at him.

"Tis an important issue! For Saniwa-sama's name to be known by an artifact spirit such as yourself, you may manipulate her, or in the worst case, kill or spirit her away. Normally you would be dismantled but…."

Saying this Konnosuke took a quick glance up to her. He was entrusting her with the judgement.

She believed it wouldn't be best to dismantle him. Due to her circumstances, she had to use Heshikiri Hasebe. Besides, surely there would be other swordsmen who would know her name. There's a possibility that her fighting power will remain low if she continued to dismantles him everytime he manifests. Also, her instincts telling her that she mustn't dismantle the man in front of her, that she mustn't throw him away.

"Konnosuke-san, is it alright if this person and I can have a conversation alone to ourselves?"

That's why, this is why a conversation was necessary. Why did Heshikiri Hasebe know her name; it was essential to know the reason.

"You mustn't! You mustn't! There's guarantee for your safety!"

"I'll be fine. We're just going to talk. Besides, it's one of my specialties.*"

Giving an answer to Konnosuke, she gave him a calming smile; after promising to call him if anything happened he unwilling left the smithing room.

Observing Heshikiri Hasebe, she noticed that he was gazing at her with a nostalgic-like expression.

"I suppose you're underestimating me. Even though I might do something to you as that shikigami implied."

"No, you wouldn't do such a thing. I understood that when I saw you. Besides your eyes closely reminds me of my lord…."

That's right, they were similar. The person in front of her held the same eyes as her lord. Such strong-willed eyes.

"By my lord, you must mean Oda Nobunaga."

"Eh."

"It's understandable that Kasane-sama is surprised. When I was manifested, I was also surprised. My name is Heshikiri Hasebe. My former master was Oda Nobunaga. I have also fought alongside with you, you know? Well, at the time I didn't have a human body, I was merely a sword."

The shocking truth.

She wasn't surprised by the fact he was a sword.

She received training and she had already witness his manifestation. However, hearing Heshikiri Hasebe's explanation; his former master was Oda Nobunaga. In other words, he was her lord's beloved sword.

She was just shocked by this fact.

To think that just when she was appointed to be the saniwa, she would be able to meet the sword tied to her lord so quickly… Ah, she wished to speak to him. To talk to her lord's sword and show him off to everyone. But her lord and everyone from that time aren't here.

"Do you believe me? Kasane-sama."

Heshikiri Hasebe inquired; surely he thought of her strange when she failed to give him a response. Bringing herself together, she looked at him and found that he held slight worry in his eyes.

"Yes, of course! There's nothing Heshikiri Hasebe-san needs to lie about after all; besides for you to notice who 'my lord' was leaves me no room for doubt!"

Hurriedly giving her answer, Heshikiri Hasebe gave a sigh of relief.

"I am truly thankful that you've believed me. And if I may be imprudent, please call me by Hasebe."

Heshikiri Hasebe is too long of a name to say, right? He softly smiled as he said that. It was so beautiful that she couldn't help but admire him; surely she couldn't tell this to anyone afterward.

"Understood! Hasebe-san right? Then please call me Kasane. Besides, I'm younger than you, so can you please stop using the honorific?"

"...I cannot do that. Firstly, us swordsmen normally aren't allowed to know the name of our master, the saniwa. In Kasane-sama's case, we have our circumstance, therefore I know of your name. However, there are plenty of swords that are and aren't connected to Oda that don't know your name. We cannot allow them from learning Kasane-sama's name. That is why I shall call Kasane-sama 'Master' from here on. In addition, when facing my master I can't possibly drop the honorific."

Slowly shaking his head, Hasebe adamantly refused. By this she understood that he had no intentions of changing his opinion. He was her lord's sword, all the more reason. In addition he was thinking for her welfare. Therefore she had to make the compromise here.

"Very well. Then from now on, you'll be calling me 'Master'."

Hearing this from her, Hasebe joyfully nodded; with this, their conversation was finished. Naturally she met his conditions. After all she had no reason to doubt Hasebe.

"Well then, I shall call in the shikigami."

"Ah, yes. That's right."

"If I may also add… I would like for this to be kept between us. If the government learns that you've time slipped to the Warring States Period, it is likely that they would come to harm you. In the worst case, they may label you as a historical revolutionist and kill you. I would like to get rid of that possibility. Therefore, please keep this a secret. For your sake."

Sincere violet eyes gazed at her. Hasebe was being earnest. Though she felt bad in keeping a secret from Konnosuke, she nodded for her sake and his desire.

Seeing her small nod, Hasebe also bowed his head and left to call Konnosuke.

Hopefully Konnosuke will come to accept Hasebe's explanation.

Whew, she heaved a sigh. What's going to happen from now on? She couldn't see the future ahead of her.

Ah, she wanted to see them.

 **TBC**

* * *

*She's implying that she's capable of talking to others; making compromises and such.

The story is split into two parts hence the reason why I didn't translate the author's notes here. Well then, I hoped you all enjoyed reading this part. It's quite short, but I liked seeing the continuation. We've been stuck in the same spot in the two chapters after all! I shall upload the next chapter very soon, so until then I hope you all have a safe and pleasant day!


	4. Struggles of Saniwa Kasane-chan 2 Part 2

Disclaimer: Hello, how's everyone's day? Good? Mine has been rather peaceful, thank goodness. Anyways, all credit goes to Shingo Nanami, 紅音, and everyone who worked on Touken Ranbu. Here's part two, enjoy.

* * *

Touken Strays

審神者になったかさねちゃん奮闘記02

The Struggles of Saniwa Kasane-chan 02 Part Two

* * *

side Heshikiri Hasebe

"Kasane-sama."

The words he managed to say was the name of the girl in front of him. He was happy. He never would have thought at long last he would be able to meet this girl again. Ah, if he could only expressed this joy, he wished to express it now. Still, before that he had to deal with the cautious shikigami standing in front of him.

"If I may confirm one more time, you must be Heshikiri Hasebe. Why are you aware of the Saniwa's name?"

The shikigami's question was reasonable. Unless under extreme circumstances, normally a swordsman wouldn't know their master the saniwa's name. However he did. Surely that was what the shikigami was suspicious about. But the shikigami wouldn't know the reason.

"We happened to be close acquaintances… It's nothing that a shikigami need to fret over."

Creating a smooth smile on his face, he implied that the shikigami needed no further investigation of the issue. The shikigami understood the meaning behind his words. And in turn he flared out at him.

"Tis an important issue! For Saniwa-sama's name to be known by an artifact spirit such as yourself, you may manipulate her, or in the worst case, kill or spirit her away. Normally you would be dismantled but…."

What sort of foolishness is he blabbering about? He thought. If it were a different Saniwa he wouldn't know, but now the person in front of him was Kasane. Why would he injury her?

No, he wouldn't be able to do any of that to her.

The shikigami glanced up to Kasane. It seems that it wanted to respect his master, Kasane's wishes. Kasane is a gentle person. She would never dare think of dismantling him. That he was absolutely certain.

What Kasane choose to do was to have a conversation with him. It was a choice that was characteristic of her. Of course she was met with opposition, but Kasane created a comforting smile and the shikigami left the room.

"I suppose you're underestimating me. Even though I might do something to you as that shikigami implied."

"No, you wouldn't do such a thing. I understood that when I saw you. Besides your eyes closely reminds me of my lord…."

He began with a teasing remark, to which she firmly denied. He would never attempt such a thing. Goodness, this undoubting belief is just like her. However, he was taken back by her last sentence. His eyes were like 'my lord' in other words, they were similar to his former master. His eye color, the shape; she wouldn't be implying that. Probably, Kasane was referring to the strength she had seen from his former master. If that were to be true, just how better things would be. He wasn't as strong as that man.

"By my lord, you must mean Oda Nobunaga."

Controlling the trembles of his voice, he spun out his words; the girl's eyes turned to round circles as she let out a small voice of surprise when she gazed at him.

"It's understandable that Kasane-sama is surprised. When I was manifested, I was also surprised. My name is Heshikiri Hasebe. My former master was Oda Nobunaga. I have also fought alongside with you, you know? Well, at the time I didn't have a human body, I was merely a sword."

Kasane kept silent remaining shocked by all of this. He couldn't blame her. The him that existed before her eyes was a creation from her precious "family"; what appeared in her eyes were the memories of the time she spent with them. However, as long as she remains quiet, their conversation wouldn't carry on.

"Do you believe me? Kasane-sama."

When he called out to her, Kasane brought startledly met his gaze and hurriedly answered back.

"Yes, of course! There's nothing Heshikiri Hasebe-san needs to lie about after all; besides for you to notice who 'my lord' was leaves me no room for doubt!"

Hearing her words of not doubting him, he heaved a sigh. It seems he was more anxious than he originally thought. Her answer made him utterly happy.

"I am truly thankful that you've believed me. And if I may be imprudent, please call me by Hasebe."

As one would expect, saying the name 'Heshikiri Hasebe-san' everytime would be mouthful. Truthfully he wished she would drop all honorifics and titles, but it was not her character to do so. At the very least the 'Kusanagi Kasane' he knew was that sort of person.

"Understood! Hasebe-san right? Then please call me Kasane. Besides, I'm younger than you, so can you please stop using the honorific?"

"...I cannot do that. Firstly, us swordsmen normally aren't allowed to know the name of our master, the saniwa. In Kasane-sama's case, we have our circumstance, therefore I know of your name. However, there are plenty of swords that are and aren't connected to Oda that don't know your name. We cannot allow them from learning Kasane-sama's name. That is why I shall call Kasane-sama 'Master' from here on. In addition, when facing my master I can't possibly drop the honorific."

Though he felt sorry for her, he couldn't allow himself to call her name. Right now was an exception. At the moment only Kasane, he, and that shikigami were in this citadel. However many swordsmen will come. In that lot, there would be ones that would go against her. If they know of her name, they may possibly retaliate as the shikigami relayed to them. Well, if that ever happened he'll cut them down. Still, if possible, he wanted to evade that risk. In addition, he felt aggravated that there were others from the Oda family that knew of Kasane's name. He didn't know the reason why. But the fact that others know of her name didn't sit well with him.

"Very well. Then from now on, you'll be calling me 'Master'."

It seems Kasane came to understand him. She accepted his demands. He wondered what to do if she had refused, but that seemed to be needless anxiety.

When he inquired if the conversation ended, his master gave him approval. Ah, now then he'll have to call in that noisy shikigami… and just when he went out to fetch the shikigami, he remembered something important to tell Kasane.

"If I may also add… I would like for this to be kept between us. If the government learns that you've time slipped to the Warring States Period, it is likely that they would come to harm you. In the worst case, they may label you as a historical revolutionist and kill you. I would like to get rid of that possibility. Therefore, please keep this a secret. For your sake."

Those were his master's precious memories, therefore he had to hide the fact he knew his master. If she were to say all that, her life will be jeopardized. This was just merely his hypothesis, but the period his master went into went against the course of time. Its form wasn't involved with the government. And without her knowing, she changed the course of the past.

Allow him to provide an example. When his master arrived, it was at the eve of the battle of Narumi. Even if his master weren't there, his former master, in other words Oda Nobunaga, would have surely lead his army to victory. However the damages from that fight would have changed. There was a peasant girl that accompanied his master. Because she was with his master, she was saved, but if his master wasn't with her, the girl would have been taken hostage by the Imagawas where she could have been killed. It's likely she could have gone through more than that. However because of his master their 'future' changed. The girls, all healthy and alive, made it back home. Those who were fated to die, were saved by his master; they all lived. In other words, though the deed was small, she modified the past. And his master repeated these small modifications over and over again. Unaware of her deeds.

That's why it was dangerous. They say many a little makes a muckle*, and while her intentions may have been good in her modifications, it caused a big influence in the course of the future. Not mention her appearance is a big issue. During the time his master served the Oda clan, she donned the clothes of her era. She would have been better off if she were like Agazuma Mitsuru who turned to Imagawa Mitsuru, allowing herself to be swept into the era. For she wouldn't get noticed by the government of the historical revolutionists. However, his master announced herself that she was from the future, her very clothes was proof of that. In other words, if they find out that she went to the Warring States Period, the government will see her as a historical revolutionist while the historical revolutionists will assume that their comrade became a Saniwa; both sides will come to hunt her down. That is why, she must keep this a secret. This was all for her own safety.

Surely she would understand. His master nodded, giving a signal of her approval. He answered back with a nod of his own. This time he officially stepped out of the smithing room to call back the shikigami. Now them, what sort of tale shall he tell?

Ah, how glad he was to see her again.

* * *

 _Afterwards_

Long time no see. I apologize that it's been many days since my last contribution. I was troubled by the extent of my vocabulary.

Unlike the last story, we have now returned to the present. And now I have also included side Heshikiri Hasebe; so we now have the viewpoints of Kasane-chan and Hasebe in the same story. I might keep this structure in future stories.

Concerning Kasane's standing, as seen in side Heshikiri Hasebe, it is very fragile. Although history didn't change much as a whole, by the time the time government was in the works, the events in the last volume of Sengoku Strays had long since ended so the government didn't recognize these differences. However, as seen through Hasebe's monologue, her sailor uniform is clear proof that she's from the future, and so she may be recognized as someone who 'may have changed history'. Surely both the government and the historical revolutionists wouldn't sit still if they learn of this. Because of this, Hasebe wishes for this to be kept secret.

As one might expect, for the story to not advance from the smithing room after all this time is a little too much. I would like to move on.

Well then for all you generous enough to read to the end, thank you very much.

* * *

 ***The saying 塵も積もれば山となる directly translates to 'an accumulation of dust can become a mountain.'**

 **So, how was it? So far we're still stuck in the smithing room! At least we're now going to move on. Unfortunately, we have one more story left. 紅音 hasn't updated since then. Hopefully she'll one day be motivated to wrote more though, I've seen her enthusiastically creating headcanons with a fellow friend of hers on twitter. But well, whether she gets to it or not, is her choice. I'm just glad that she made a great contribution to the fandom. Now then, I shall return to Owari's Stray so until then, I hope you all have a safe and enjoyable day.**


	5. About Her Name

Disclaimer: Happy new year. I dearly apologize for the long hiatus, I got a job in a new country so there were plenty of things I had to do with included moving, immigration, wifi, and all the crazy shenanigans. I'm awfully late on a lot of translation projects, unfortunately, but because of long hours at work and consistent headaches, I've been getting I've decided to take it easy on translations as much as possible. Unfortunately, this is the last one for this series, so unless I can find another Sengoku Strays story this is it for now. Again I will be also translating the author's notes at the end so any commentary bolded afterward would be my notes. Anyways, all credit goes to Shingo Nanami, 紅音, and everyone who worked on Touken Ranbu. I would you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Touken Strays

About Her Name

* * *

I wish he calls me by my name.

When was it when I began to think such thoughts.

When I first became a Saniwa, I didn't dislike being called "Master'. In addition, the person himself had already explained the reason why he wouldn't call me by my name.

Primarily, it seems that to have a god know your name meant that you were handing your life to that deity. Though that person knows my name, there are many other swords that lend their hand to the Saniwa that do not know of this secret. He wished to avoid any potential dangers, so to avoid those swords learning my name, he insisted on calling me "Master".

With his violet eyes intensely gazing down mine; I could only nod to those words.

And so many months passed by. At this moment, there two factions in this citadel: those who only know of my time as a Saniwa and those who know of my past with Oda. If there were others who knew of my name, I believed that it wouldn't be a problem if everyone found out. And yet even I told him this, he would still stubbornly call me "Master".

...I was afraid. I believed the reason that person would call me "Master" was because I only a mere husk for a "Master", that he wasn't looking at me as "Kusanagi Kasane".

Not to mention, for him, his true "Master" was my lord and so I could only assume that the one reflected in his violet eyes could not me but him. I was so afraid of that, so afraid I couldn't do anything about it.

I don't know why I get so frightened. It's a sensation completely foreign to the time I spent with Oda and the others.

And yet, if that person were to possibly call me that one word, "Kasane", I realized this anxiety would clear away.

.

.

.

 **The Master Who Wishes To Hear Her Name**

(She does not know the name of this feeling)

* * *

I wish to call my master her name.

I wonder when such a thought occurred to me.

To call her by name, to embrace her in these arms, to make her be master to only him. Over and over, these thoughts continuously came to mind.

Fortunately, by extraordinary fate, I knew my master's name.

However my master is a gentle child, someone who deeply cared about her bonds with the people she knew, so surely she would never become a master for only me.

In addition, I do not call my master by name. For if I did, the others would learn of it. If they learn of her name, there was a possibility that they may steal her away to a place I would never reach. I wouldn't forgive myself if that were to happen. For I was the one who met her first, I couldn't bear the thought of having the others steal her away.

There was another reason I can't call my master's name. I was afraid that the one reflected in my master's eyes weren't me. I thought the one reflected in her eyes wasn't me, but my former master.

Master loved my previous keeper. Even after their separation, surely this hasn't changed.

And I was my previous master's, Oda Nobunaga's sword. It wouldn't be strange if there were traces of that man inside of me.

My master isn't looking at "Heshikiri Hasebe". For the one whom master truly treasures is Oda Nobunaga.

That is why I will not call her name. That man who would call her "Kasane" is not here.

In order for her to understand that the "Heshikiri Hasebe" who calls her "Master" exists, I could only call her by that title.

.

.

.

 **The Attendant Who Does Not Speak Her Name**

(The name of this unsightly sensation must surely be...)

* * *

I know my master's name. There are others beside me who also know her name.

However, we do not speak of her name.

Hasebe-kun told us. Not to say our master's name.

For while we may be the lowest of rank, we still situated on the throne of gods. If we were to learn of a human's name, surely we could easily change the fate of that person.

Surely we would have been better off not knowing our master's name.

However, as our master was acquainted with our past master's with Oda we already learned of her name, therefore we must not let her name spread to the others.

Indeed if anyone else were to learn of master's name, she may get into dangerous situations. We know of our master's personality. We know of her strength and compassion. That's why we don't want her to experience such frightening ordeals.

However, it would seem Hasabe-kun had another reason why he wouldn't call master by her name.

Whenever Hasebe-kun stares at master, I can see obsession, possession, and jealousy flicking in his eyes. It seems Hasebe-kun's feelings towards his master have passed the limit of retainer and master to love. And it looks like Hasebe-kun himself realized this as well.

However, master has no idea that Hasebe-kun has such feelings for her. In addition, she wishes that Hasebe-kun calls her by name.

Her eyes are tinged with a mix of envy and uneasiness. However, Hasebe-kun does not know of this.

They're misunderstanding each other on so many levels that I can't help but laugh at times. However, ignorant that I am to their feelings, I too can understand them just a bit.

Master has a past in which she lived with Lord Oda Nobunaga. Hasebe-kun was Lord Nobunaga's sword.

Hasebe-kun knew master before her time as a Saniwa and while master did not know of Hasebe-kun's name as the time, she saw Lord Nobunaga wield him. At the heart, those two were connected by the man called "Oda Nobunaga". And that is the cause of this tangle.

Master is under the impression that Hasebe-kun recognizes Lord Nobunaga as his only "master".

On the other hand, Hasebe believes that master is still in love with Lord Nobunaga.

Because he knew his previous master because he has seen his master previously before such a tragedy has occurred.

But, I think… that the two of them should be more honest with each other.

Master should be little more self-indulgence with her words, while Hasebe-kun should convey her more of his feelings.

After all, their feelings for each other are the same. It's not cool to have them continue having these misunderstandings after all.

Though it would be nice if they both noticed it.

.

.

.

 **The Attendants Who Know Her Name**

(They know the name of that feeling)

* * *

Afterwards

I'm terribly sorrrrryyyyyyyy

Though I haven't advanced the plot, I just wrote down a HasabexKasane fanfic purely based on my fantasies.

I really like stories that involve a painful unrequited love.

It would be nice for him to call someone's name. It's as if that person is precious, so I love this setting. Though he doesn't call her, he wishes to do it. And so here is the story of someone who wants to call yet doesn't. To be frank, I only wrote this on a passionate impulse, so this may be ambiguous.

Who appeared in the last part? Why the author's favorite Mitsutada-san of course. I am very proud to say that he holds the highest level of all my tachi. He's so cool, I love him. I believe that they act as a go-between through Hasebe and Kasane-chan's relationship.

As I hope to write these two is a sweet fanfic novel, I'll make sure to advance the plot.

Now then, thank you very much for reading until the end.

* * *

 **Hello again, and thank you very much for reading this fanfic. I hope everyone enjoyed this final chapter. I'm quite sad that the author hasn't written any more chapters to this series, but I'm happy that she wrote a very nice story in the meantime.**

 **It's goodbye for now, but I hope to somehow come back with more stories for this series. So until next time I hope everyone will be in good health and spirit.**


End file.
